Episode 4711
Cold Open Abby gives us the buzz on today's show - it's all about bees! Scene #1 Abby watches Baby Bear draw a picture of the flowers, when he spots a bee by them. He becomes stiff with fear of being stung. Once the bee leaves, Abby and Chris try to convince him to not be afraid of bees. Baby Bear wishes he wasn’t afraid of bees and Abby tries a spell that would help him. However, Abby’s spell instead turns them into bees! Since she doesn’t know how to change them back, she tries calling her mom on her cellular wand, but gets no service and looks for a place with better reception. Scene #2 A worker bee flies by them and mistakes them for real bees and brings them to pollinate some flowers. Once at the flowers, the bee explains to the “new-bees” how they pollinate flowers. The bee throws some pollen at them, which sets off Chris’ allergies. As Chris is propelled by his sneeze, Baby Bear learns that pollination helps all kinds of plants grow. Scene #3 They fly to Abby, who has still been unable to contact her mom, blaming her “Friends and Fairies” plan. The worker bee arrives back and takes them off to work some more. Scene #4 Baby Bear and Chris are now in a location unknown to them. They observe all the hexagons around the place. Chris realizes that they are in a beehive. The bee comes back and is frustrated with their lack of bee knowledge. Baby Bear learns bees also make wax, used to make various things, including crayons, a thing that strikes a nerve in Baby Bear. The bee decides they are honey bees and commands them to make honey. Baby Bear is shocked once again that something else important to him is made by bees. Baby Bear sees the light and finally finds respect for the bees. Scene #5 After exiting the hive, Abby finds them and now has the spell to change them back. Once back to normal, Baby Bear observes a bee in the garden with delight. Chris sees Abby’s spell indirectly worked on his fear. Baby Bear adds a missing component to his flower drawing – a bee. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, B, with a song and dance. Film B is for Bees: Kids visit Bill's Bees and learn about the importance of bees. Smart Cookies The Smart Cookies team are called in to keep the Crumb from meddling in the World Pattycake Championships. Cookie Monster is tricked by another of the Crumb's disguises, as he manages to swap out the competitors' skin cream with honey. The competitors end up stuck together as the competition begins and Cookie Monster worsens the situation by getting everyone stuck together. Miss Fortune divines that to solve the problem, they need something from the beach, is wet, and comes in waves. Cookie struggles to find the solution, until he puts the clues together and figures out the solution is water. He rips out the water fountain, which gets them unstuck (but floods the studio). Muppets Ernie sings "I Wonder." Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 6. Cartoon Counting 6 bees Elmo's World: Bees Scene #4 Abby and Baby Bear sign off. Baby Bear has prepared a pot of flowers to plant back at home as a gift for the bees.